Undercovers
by vamp926
Summary: Co-write between me and my friend Jerilyn. Ziva is trailing Tony as he goes undercover. What will happen when he gets made? Titled Undercovers for references to the episode, and we weren't feeling very creative.


Ziva slipped through the crowd, trying to keep Tony in her sights. He was undercover, on a mission to catch a sailor-killing whore. Right now he was walking down the street, arm- in- arm with their main suspect, and Ziva had been assigned to tail him and get him out if need be. There was a wire in his watch, and Ziva had her earbud in so she would be able to hear him if he said the distress word. Right now he was talking to the whore about a movie. Ziva rolled her eyes. Everything was about movies with him.

"That is truly fascinating, To-nee," Maritza Perez purred into his ear. "You really must show me this mo-vee you speak of so passionately."

"Yeah, well...It's not like there are many drive-in theatres around DC ports," Tony shrugged, (note 4) occasionally glancing down at the woman's oh-so-deep cleavage. Tearing his eyes away, he gave himself a mental slap for that move, knowing Ziva had eyes and ears everywhere.

Ziva smirked as she watched Tony sneak a peek at the whore's cleavage and then look back up again, looking ashamed. Same old Tony. She continued to follow him until they came to a stop at a motel. It looked dingy and trashy, and Ziva had no doubt that this whore brought her customers here often. They had been finding bodies a few yards away from the motel, in various back streets.

"Ziva, sit rep?" Gibbs voice came over her earbud.

"_Vamp_ is about to take _Shoat_ into - La Faire Motor Rest. Classy,[.]" Ziva sighed, eying the surroundings. She watched carefully as Tony and _Vamp_ booked a room and he led the woman down the catwalk above the parking lot. "Shoat just entered quarters," she added. "Proceeding to the adjacent room...Gibbs - it is prebooked, yes?"

"Yes, they have instructions to give you the room next to his," Gibbs said. Ziva walked into the lobby, which was dingy and dirty, and went to the front desk.

"You with NCIS?" the woman behind the desk asked. Ziva nodded and flashed her badge. The woman turned around and took a key off of the wall and handed it to Ziva. "Your guy is in 110. You're in 112." Ziva thanked the woman and headed down the hallway to where the rooms were. She spotted 110 first, and then her own. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Again, Gibbs," she said, eying used condoms in the trash by the door. "What is it with you Americans and motels? The maid has yet to be through this room. It is disgusting. Abby would have a yard day with this!" She moved over to the table and grabbed the limited cleaning products from the restroom to clean the table and chair before setting up her computer for a visual on Tony again. "Remind me why McGee is not the one here!" she exclaimed, finding gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"Because you're DiNozzo's partner," Gibbs replied. "And it's field day, not yard day." Ziva glared, just because she could, although Gibbs couldn't see her. She opened the laptop and opened the link to the camera that McGee had placed in Tony's room before they had arrived. From what Ziva could tell, the camera was somewhere next to the TV and showed almost every part of the room. Tony was sitting on the bed, his jacket on a chair, and the whore was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you getting this?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"Yea...we need the suspect back in visual. Ziva, get DiNozzo's attention!" Gibbs barked.

Sighing, the Mossad officer looked around and frowned before turning her attention to the wall between their rooms. Pulling a large garbage bag from her bag, she covered the top half of the bed and climbed on top.

Banging and rocking the bed so that the headboard sound was clear in the other room, Ziva made a loud and fake, but very good, moans. "Oh my little hairy butt! Don't stop!" she called, stifling her laughter, knowing he would get the message.

She continued to rock the bed back and forth for a few minutes and then gave a long, high, breathy scream. Smiling to herself, she hopped off of the bed and returned to her computer, to find that the whore had come out of the bathroom and was now on the bed, next to Tony. Ziva watched in disgust as Tony allowed the whore to kiss him.

"McGee," she said into her microphone.

"Yes, Ziva?" McGee responded.

"You better have a whole bottle of Listerine ready for Tony when he's done with this; he's going to need it."

"Is she really that bad?" McGee asked from his position back at headquarters.

"Yes, she is."

"Shut up you two and start working!" Gibbs interrupted, with a slurp of his never-ending coffee.

------

In the next room, while Maritza had been in the bathroom, Tony had had his head covered by his hands at the sounds Ziva were making. He was barely able to compose himself for when his new friend returned that he quickly suggested turning the television on. Surprise of surprises, every channel, except for CNN, featured porn of some sort.

Maritza climbed atop of Tony's lap, making him gulp down his fear as he smiled brightly up at her, hesitating at touching her in any way, at all.

------

Ziva glared at the computer again, but reluctantly resumed her watching of Tony. He and the whore were now lying back on the bed and she was on top of him. A flash of silver at the whore's back caught Ziva's attention.

"Gibbs," Ziva said, half rising out of her chair. "She has a knife."

"Alert him!" Gibbs ordered as he grabbed his gun and got out of the car and ran into the motel. He had been sitting in front of the motel for an hour, waiting for them to get there.

Ziva thought quickly and shouted out, "_You_ want a divorce?!"

------

Tony was trying to figure out what to do next when he heard Ziva's voice from outside his door. _You want a divorce?_ Memories flooded through him to the time they were undercover. The knife, which had been held to Ziva's throat. Maritza had a knife. Knowing full that they could hear him, Tony dropped his distress word.

"You know, I should probably let you know that my ex is sorta nuts in the head," Tony flashed a bright grin. "If I'd bet any money, she followed me here - crazy ninja chick she is."

Maritza stared at him, "What are you talking about?" Her moment of confusion was perfect for Ziva and Gibbs to arrive and kick down the door. However the Vamp was quick, recovering from her shock. Wielding her knife, she turned and threw it directly at the doorway, Gibbs easily ducking out of its path.

Ziva saw it, but the trained assassin hadn't been quick enough. It struck her in her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain, which was unlike her. Tony's face paled at the sight briefly before rolling over Maritza to pin her down; however she was much stronger than she appeared. It was quite a display, from Ziva's view point, of the two men trying to pin the murderous cougar to the bed.

"You know, if you prefer cheesy motels..." Ziva started to tell Tony, once they had the woman cuffed.

"Zee-vah," he replied, shaking his head as he knelt beside her. A few minutes later the medics arrived.

There was blood all over her shirt. The medics pushed Tony out of the way and started working on Ziva.

"We're going to have to leave the knife in until we get to the ER," the one medic was saying. "It's too dangerous to pull it out here; she could bleed out." Tony watched nervously as they packed the area around the wound and got Ziva up onto a stretcher. Backup agents had arrived by now, and they had the whore in custody. Gibbs walked over to Tony, who was watching the medics work.

"DiNozzo, go with her. We'll meet you there later," Gibbs said. Tony nodded and followed the medics out the door as they wheeled her out of the building.

"On it, Boss," Tony muttered, following the medical crew out, his eyes never leaving Ziva who lay on the stretcher looking like she was positively ready to kill someone - likely their suspect.

Once the doors to the ambulance closed, Tony moved over along the bench to sit next to his partner, taking her hand. She squeezed it painfully tight as she muttered, "I'm going to kill that woman. Who does she think she is? And why did you seem to know the clerk at the desk? I thought McGee and Gibbs set up the rooms for the stakeout!" She kept going on with different questions, not giving him a moment to answer as he just sat there, listening and taking the pain that was causing tears to form in his eyes.

"Ziva...please...hand..." he managed to croak out once she stopped to take a breath.

"Sorry, Tony, I didn't mean to," she said, loosening her grip. She was silent the rest of the way to the ER. Once they were there, they wheeled her towards a room and Tony tried to follow, but was stopped by a nurse.

"Sir, you can't go back there. We'll get you when she's done."

Tony could see Ziva watching him as they wheeled her down the hallway. He smiled and waved and then retreated to waiting room, defeated.

* * *

**This was a co-write between me and my friend Jerilyn did in a back and forth email. We thought that it turned out pretty well. We will continue writing it if people show enough interest in it. Please review and tell us what you think!**


End file.
